


Birds of a Feather

by iZombi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sparring, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Exactly two months after Siebren De Kuiper's rescue by Talon from the facility where he was being held at, was where you would later be rescued from following an accident that would forever change your life and bring you closer to the man who you once called your professor.





	1. The Beginning

It started off softly at first.  
You could just barely hear it.  
A…a melody?  
No.  
That can’t be right.  
You closed your eyes and focused.  
“F o c u s” you told yourself  
Then steadily it began to grow in volume.  
At first, it was beautiful, a melody unlike any other that you had heard before.  
It beckoned you closer, to listen, to pay attention to it.  
No.  
It demanded your attention.  
All at once it spontaneously roared to life, growing in intensity as well as volume.  
It pierced your ears so violently that you wailed in pain.  
You held onto your ears and desperately tried to block the noise.  
“MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEIT-”  
It felt like the world around you was spinning and you just could not keep up.  
You tried opening your eyes and the world spun faster around you in protest.  
You threw up.  
You were sweating profusely.  
You felt like shit.  
“Is this the end?” you questioned  
Just as you were about to try and get up, the sounds of gunshots and screaming stopped you.  
You kept your eyes closed and concentrated on the sound.  
C H A O S.  
It sounded like chaos, and whatever was happening wasn’t good.  
You were going to die here.  
You were going to die locked in this padded cell that they put you in.  
Then abruptly, it all grew quiet.  
“Too quiet” you noted  
You heard footsteps approaching your cell, and braced yourself for death’s cool embrace.  
To your surprise, however, stood a woman before you.  
She was tall, thin, with pronounced and sharp features.  
Her eyes were mismatched, with hair as the fiery as the sun above.  
You opened your mouth to try and say something.  
“STOP, DON’T COME ANY CLOSER” were your thoughts  
But the melody howled in your skull, louder than before.  
Then the world when black.


	2. Awakening

When you awoke all you could see was a bright white light.  
“Christ, why is it so bright?”  
You tried to focus your eyes and take in your surroundings, quickly it was made clear that you were in a medical room of sorts.  
The table next to you displayed various medical tools and what you thought appeared to be a bandage soaked in blood.   
“Ah, glad to see you’re awake…” Spoke a deep female voice, not one that you recognize.  
You turned your head quickly at the sound to try and see who it was, but you groaned in pain as you did so, hand flying up to cradle your head.  
“Do be careful dear-” You heard footsteps approaching “-You somehow managed to hurt yourself when we found you…” She chuckled “And a good thing we did too!” She smiled.  
‘That smile looks forced’ spoke the voice inside you.  
You grunted in annoyance, “shut up” you whispered to it, soft enough so that the woman before you could not hear.  
You looked up and gasped in surprise.  
“You…It-it’s you!” Your eyes grew wide.  
She cocked her head slightly to the left, brow rising in question for a brief moment. She chuckled “Ah I’m glad to see you remember who I am…”   
she pulled over a chair and sat closer to you.  
“Tell me…” she began “Do you remember who you are and what perhaps happened to you my dear Y/N?”  
You couldn’t believe your ears...’ she knows your name!’ the voice within your mind hissed threateningly.  
Your brows furrowed, something deep inside of you told you to be wary of the red-headed woman before you.  
“How do you know my name?” You asked, testing the waters  
She chuckled, a smile creeping on her lips, her eyes locked on to you like prey, “Now, now, dear Y/N…I will be asking the questions from here on out…”  
You swallowed hard.  
‘Who was she? How does she know me? and Where am I?”


	3. Questions, questions, questions...

You nervously sighed, running your fingers through your hair, and you looked up at the redhead.  
“Alright, I’ll budge…” you started “I’ll answer your questions, but!” you stopped, and looked at her, and saw her brow furrowing in question.  
“Formalities first, yes? You know my name but I don’t know yours….Doctor…”  
“Dr.O’Deorain…” she held out her hand “Moira O’Deorain”  
You smiled “Ah, a pleasure meeting you doctor…” You reached out to shake her hand  
“Filthy snake” sneered the voice inside your mind  
You grunted in pain and reached your other hand to cradle your head.  
“Mmm, well I see that you’re still experiencing discomfort…” She sat up and went to grab an ice pack from the medical cooler, handing it to you just before sitting back down.  
You nodded in agreement “Y-yeah…” winced a bit as you felt the ice pack touch your temples, the immediate cooling effect making you sigh in relief.  
“So tell me…” She began “Let’s start with the basics, do you know your name?”  
“Y/N” you replied and noticed her jot something down.  
“Where are you currently?”  
“A Medical facility?” you questioned  
“Do you remember what happened where you were being held before?”  
“A facility of sorts, it was heavily guarded…” you offered “Perhaps it…” you frowned for a second before continuing, thinking deeply.  
“Military” offered the voice inside your head  
“Yes…yes, of course, it was probably owned by the military, the only explanation for it!” You exclaimed at Moira  
She jotted that down as well, raising an eyebrow in curiosity “And how do you know that?” she questioned, “Because, if you must know, you were locked in, and your room had no windows, none leading to the world outside nor that from the hallway…”   
You panicked a bit “I-I heard gunshots outside, I assume that must be from when you and company came to…release me?” you stated  
she jotted that down as well.  
“Ah, and what about before being captured? do you remember the incident leading to that?” she offered.  
You nodded “Yes.”  
She jotted that down and got up, “Well, to me it seems that everything is in order…” she reached for a small white cylindrical bottle and handed it to you “These are for you, they’re pain killers for your headache and earache, when we found you, you were bleeding from the ears…”   
You nodded and took them, as you left the medical room you entered a long winding hallway and stopped dead in your tracks when you saw it.  
“Professor Kuiper?!” You exclaimed


	4. Let's play Catchup

Your first instinct was to run towards him, your mind racing with all kinds of questions, but as you got closer to him and saw that he was floating and that he was…holding? no…floating? these odd spheres on his hands.  
“Professor Kuiper? is…is that really you…?” you asked, eyes wide and unable to believe what was before you.  
“Y-Yes that is I” he looked down at you, and it took him a moment to realize who you were “Y/N! My dear! It’s you!” his eyes widened in surprise but before he could say another word he gently grabbed your hand “Come, we must talk!”.  
You followed him as he guided you throughout the building and it slowly was made clear to you that you were in a building owned by the infamous group named Talon.  
He has guided you to his room, which conveniently was large enough for the man to fit all of his scientific gear in.  
“Um…Dr.Kuiper?” you asked  
“Ah, please, no formalities, I prefer Siebren” he calmly stated with his oh-so-charming smile  
“Siebren, what’s that?” you pointed to the far end of the room, wherein a corner stood a mechanical suit.  
“Ah! Yes! that! it’s to help me control my newfound powers!” he excitedly stated  
“Powers?” you questioned, “E-Excuse me?”  
“Behold!” The spheres that were on his hands are launched away like a projectile and just before they make contact they disappear and re-appear on his hands, floating like before.  
Your eyes widened “Cool…”  
“Indeed” he nodded, smiling like an overexcited child  
“Oh but my dear Y/N, I must ask…why are you here? What happened? Shouldn’t you be in college still studying?”  
You sighed and sat down next to your former college professor.  
“The truth is….” you sighed before you continued, because boy, was it going to take a while.


	5. Explanation

You sighed and looked up at him, and somehow you knew that he knew that what you would say next would be serious.  
“You see Siebren…I…” You took a deep breath “I had a terrible accident that left me with….” you looked down at your hands “with some peculiarities…” you confessed.  
He cocked his head in question “Peculiarities? What do you mean?” he asked  
“This” you simply stated, as you shut your eyes and imagined your house from the outside. You stretched out your hands and put them together in a way that made it look like you were trying to pry something open using two hands.  
Suddenly the air around you two became filled with static as you both vividly heard the sound of something in front of you tearing open.  
As you pulled apart at the air in front of you, Siebrens’ eyes widened in both delight and shock as he saw what was a portal opening directly in front of him.  
Once it was fully open, the two of you could see your home, or at least what was now left of it.  
“My god…” he gasped “What on earth happened?” he looked at you, now shocked more than ever.  
The home that you once grew up in was in half, like as if the gods had cut into it with a knife, and you could see police tape running alongst the perimeter of the property.   
“That…” you noted as you pointed at it “Is what happened…” you snapped your fingers and suddenly the portal before you both vanished just as it appeared.   
“The full story is this; After I came back from your class into my home I found my father, one of your former colleagues trying to…” you stopped before continuing “harness-” you sneered “the power of being able to conjure portals, I suppose that when I walked in without knocking, I had scared him and caused him to lose focus, thereby causing an explosion…” You admitted to him  
But before Siebren could put another word in you stopped him.  
“Admittedly, that was supposed to be all that was supposed to remember…correct?” you looked at him, he silently agreed.  
“However, what happened next still amazes me…” you continued “After the explosion, I couldn’t hear anything nor see anything for a while before I saw everything again, but from, his perspective…” you looked at him “From his perspective Siebren, from my father’s point of view I saw myself” You exclaimed to him.  
“I saw myself standing there and then it was all black again” you sighed “at that point, I thought I had died before I guess I-” you stopped, trying to find the right words “‘came to’ again?” you offered “and I had heard the most beautiful melody ever, but it hurts me, Siebren, it hurts, and whenever I hear it, It just won’t be quiet.” You groaned in despair as you held your head, remembering the god-awful pain that it would cause you.  
He rubbed your back soothingly “I- I understand what you mean, my dear…” You looked up at him “You do?” he nodded.  
“I can hear the melody too, and I know how you feel, except for me, it drives me wild, to the point where I can’t think straight and have to be snapped back into reality by others…” he told you, you felt a wave of relief overcome you as you now knew that you weren’t the only one.  
“I’m glad that I’m not alone in this Siebren…” he nodded “Me too”  
You frowned briefly.  
“What? What is it?” he asked.  
“The thing is Siebren?…” you looked at him “…I think my father didn’t die in that explosion…” you swallowed hard before you continued “I think he became one with me, and now lives inside me-” with your other hand, you pointed at your head “-In here” you stated.  
He looked at you, worriedly “How do you know that?”  
“It’s true” the voice chuckled darkly  
“Because he himself just told me…” you spoke with wide eyes “Siebren, he’s inside me and he won’t leave me alone” you spoke, your voice cracking as you spoke anxiously.  
Siebren, wordlessly just pulled you closer into a tight hug, as he soothingly stroked your back with his hands.  
You held onto him tightly as you silently sobbed on his chest “Tha-that bastard just won’t ever leave me ALONE!” you protested as he held onto you.  
“I know, I know…” he tried shushing you  
For the past twenty-one years of your miserable life, your pig of a father abused your mother then you, which was what had broken the final straw and made your mother leave you with this horrendous man as he had made sure to suck her dry with the divorce hearings at the court. You pleaded and begged the judge to let you live with your mother or let you live alone, but that plea was overruled as your father was the only one feeding and housing you, as you didn’t have a job and your mother had nowhere left to drop dead. You tried showing them the bruises, but your father had concocted evidence against such claims saying that you were depressed and did them to yourself after your siblings’ suicide.   
The fucking court had ruled with your father and they threw you back with him, in the eternal cage that you had ever known for your entire life. What you didn’t know was that Siebren was there the day of the court hearing and he fought for you in the jury, but it was sadly 10 to 2 and you lost the battle. You were trapped with the devil himself.  
But Siebren had made it his life mission to protect you when you were on campus, to feed you if he saw you underfed, to gift you warm clothes if he saw you underdressed or freezing. He had unofficially adopted you as his child and tried to do everything in his power to be there for you and help you when you needed it the most.  
Because he too hated your father, as he was once his former colleague. The man had illegally conducted unethical experiments on live non-consenting test subjects that resulted in the deaths of three people. Surprisingly, however? Despite the evidence against him, the man never went to jail for a single ounce of it, as he was a valued worker at the establishment that they both worked at before Siebren became a professor. So the company had shoved it under the rug and gave him payed leave and later fired him for something unrelated.  
You were both torn by the same man and then brought back together by the universe.


	6. Rest with Me

You silently sobbed into Siebren’s chest as he held you close and soothingly stroked your back. Neither of you exchanged any words to one another. The air was thick and heavy, this SIebren knew, and there was nothing he could do about it, other than to let the storm pass.  
After a while of sitting there silently, you had stopped crying but didn’t let go of him.   
“Y/N?” he asked, tenderly  
You shifted in his arms and looked up at him, your eyes and nose were puffy and red. “ Hm?” you asked.  
“Sleep with me tonight, alright? I’ll show you your room tomorrow…” he offered “I have a feeling that you could use some company tonight….”  
You nodded, feeling tears welling up again and quickly wiping them away as you rest your head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat and slow breaths helped calm you down.  
He sighed softly and resumed caressing your back when a sound stopped him. You had said something.  
“What was that my dear? I didn’t catch that” he asked, quizzically  
You looked back up at him and said, in a soft tone “Thank you” to which he smiled “Not a problem, my dear Y/N”  
—  
When it came time to sleep, you stripped off some of your clothing but left your t-shirt and soft shorts on as sleepwear, he was bare chest and had only his briefs on.   
“Would you like to take the bed?” He offered you “I can sleep on the floor, I’ve got a-”   
“No” you cut him off, it was soft enough for him to hear  
“E-excuse me?” he asked   
“I said no…” you met his gaze “Sleep with me, please…” you blushed lightly “It helps me sleep if I have something to hold onto…” you confessed, as you, truthful to your word, did need something to hold in order to sleep with.  
He nodded “If that’s what you wish for” he complied   
The two of you got inside the bed and he swung the covers over to warm you both. You immediately curled-up close to him like a cat, and fell asleep rather quickly, as your crying earlier, had tired you out.   
He smiled sadly, he put one arm around you while the other stayed under the pillow. He hummed softly as he too soon drifted off.


	7. New beginings and a mission.

It had already been two months since that faithful day that Talon had ‘rescued’ you from where you where being held, and from that night you spent sleeping with your ex-college-professor, now turned colleague.   
Thankfully, you sleep in your own room, which wasn’t that bad in and of itself. Thankfully, it was close to Siebren’s room which was one floor directly above yours.   
You had a quiet surprise in your room one day when you found a plush of that one famous character you liked from that one particular cartoon you always used to talk about. You later visited Siebren and he asked you if you liked his gift, your face lit up like a Christmas tree as you thanked him. You asked him how he made it, and he only winked at you, with a single finger pressed up against his lips. You laughed and immediately understood.  
Since then, you’ve gotten to know all of the Talon agents, have gotten your own Talon-themed outfit, Managed to train yourself and to help control and understand your newfound powers, and have gone on a few missions, which have been very light in comparison to this new one that you would be going on very soon.  
“So what’s the plan?” asked Reaper  
Sombra sighed and rolled her eyes at him, which gained her an annoyed groan in response “We will be arriving at Oasis and will be infiltrating this building” Sombra pointed at the building on the hologram, she then proceeded to enhance and magnify the image.  
“Why?” Asked Siebren  
“New intel suggests that they have something they stole from one of us” Sombra stated  
“Stole? How’d they manage to do that?” you asked her  
“From what we’ve gathered, it was most likely taken from one of our troopers Private Mazzei before they were KIA” Stated Moira  
You and Siebren had glanced at each other briefly and nodded at the information.  
“Unsurprisingly enough, the place is heavily guarded and fortified like a tank…” Sombra continued   
“Looks like whatever they’ve got inside of there, they don’t want it to get out and in the hands of others” Moira noted  
“Shit” you breathed “It literally sounds like mission impossible…” you looked at Moira   
“Exactly, which is why for this we will need You, Siebren, Sombra, Reaper, and myself for this to work” She explained aloud to the room  
“A stealth mission” confirmed Reaper  
Moira nodded “Precisely”  
“When will we be attacking?” Sigma quizzed  
“ETA will be at eleven PM, this is when all-important personnel have vacated the area and leaves us with just the guards to deal with… which will give us an estimated time of six hours before five AM to get the job done. However, if my calculations are correct, we should be done in about two to three hours max” she stated while displaying all of the information on the hologram.  
“Which leaves me to my final two points, first, allow me to show you and explain the course of action that we will be taking in order to get inside” everyone nodded as Moira began explaining everything in extreme detail.  
“…and lastly, we will be leaving first thing tomorrow, so please, get ready and get plenty of rest, tomorrow will be a long day.” and with that, Moira’s plan for infiltration was concluded.  
As you left the room, you were silently thinking to yourself about how to prepare and what equipment you would be bringing with yourself. A warm hand on your shoulder stopped you.  
“You seem deep in thought, my dear Y/N, is something amiss?” he asked you tenderly  
You shook your head “Nah, just thinking of what to bring with me, I’ve got so many different options to go for…” you confessed  
He chuckled “Well, worry not, I’m sure you’ll figure it out before nightfall…”   
You smiled “You’re right, I should probably get going then” you thanked him as you left and headed for your room.  
Once inside, you went over to your weapon rack and examined your equipment of choice.  
“Now, now… what toys will I be bringing with me?” You stood there and pondered.  
And after a few minutes of critical thinking for this stealth mission, you had settled on a suppressed SCAR assault rifle, suppressed Beretta M9handgunn, a nine inched blade, six stun grenades, and three smoke bombs.   
You made quick haste and laid everything out on your desk, everything well prepared for the mission that waited ahead tomorrow.


	8. The Mission

It was time.  
You and the others rushed outside with all of your gear to the convoys that were waiting. As you hopped inside the vehicle and sat next to Siebren, you silently prayed for a safe mission and a success.  
Once you arrived, it was game time.  
—  
Everything was slowly going well, you had successfully gotten past the guards outside and had made your way inside the first floor successfully without alerting anyone.  
“Y/N. Portal. Now” Commanded Reaper  
You nodded and outstretched your hands in front of you, and focused on what the area in front, behind the wall would look like as Moira had described it to you, since your powers of opening portals involved being able to open a portal to a place that you yourself know about, had extreme and vivid information on, or had visited.  
As the sound of crackling static filled the air, you slowly and carefully opened the portal, a soft tearing sound being heard as it opened. Eyes still closed and concentrating.  
Sigma was with Sombra directly behind you providing support and covering you from harm as Moira stood by the door with Reaper out in the hall keeping watch for incoming guards.  
“Al-most…there…” you silently managed to say as you strained yourself to open the portal large enough for all five of you to fit through.  
Once it was opened you signaled Sombra and Sigma to alert the others.  
You stepped through the portal and watched as everyone else did the same, silently making sure that everyone was accounted for.  
Once through, you had a new problem to deal with, a fork in the road. Moira quickly suggests that in order to cover more ground and get to the tenth floor for the group to split off, You, Siebren, and Sombra would take the left while Moira and Reaper took the right.  
You nodded and split.  
The three of you took care of three guards in your way and made your way up the set of stairs in front of you.  
“To get up to the fourth floor, we have to pass through the courtyard on this side because of the way that the building splits in half…” informed Sombra.  
You nodded “Should I portal?”   
“I don’t think that’ll be necessary…” Siebren noted as he pointed out the ventilation system above them.  
“It’s wide enough for all three of us to go in, and it leads outside” he silently exclaimed  
“How can you be sure?” asked Sombra  
“I can smell the fresh air” you told her  
She nodded and Siebren helped you both get inside by gently floating you up. Followed by himself and then closing the latch. Once you were all inside, you quietly and quickly made your way through the vents and followed the smell of fresh air. You were about halfway through when suddenly the vent under you broke and you fell through.  
You managed to safely and silently land. You examined the room you were in, it was one of the large labs that Moira had briefed you on.  
“Yo! You okay?” Sombra asked you  
“Yes!” you whispered back  
“Okay we’ll get you up-” She turned her head back to face Siebren’s “get her up here!” she whispered  
Siebren shook his head “I can’t! You’re in the way and I can’t see her”   
You looked up into the vent “It’s okay guys, I can make it through to the other side, I’ll just portal there.”   
“You sure?” Sombra asked you  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine! I’ll meet you there!” you dismissed her worried look and gave her a grin.  
Just as you heard your friends slowly and quietly shuffling away, you looked around once more and tried to see if you could see any form of security. When you didn’t you closed your eyes and tried to open another portal.  
“WARNING, ANOMALY DETECTED! WARNING ANOMALY DETECTED!” The alarm shouted.  
“Shit” you breathed as you nervously looked around for a faster way to escape or for a way to hide.


	9. Reunion and Cornered

You silently panicked as you quickly scanned the room around you and let out a sigh of relief when you found a storage cabinet, but it looked big enough to fit just yourself, so you took off your silenced assault rifle and gently placed it underneath a table close by.  
As you managed to get inside and close the door, in stepped two guards into the room.  
You mentally cursed at yourself as you observed them.  
“Something set off the alarm…” said the first one, scanning the room  
“Probably one of the experiments that the scientists left out in the open finally got loose!” Suggested the other.  
The first one walked over to a panel and typed in a code, effectively disabling the alarm.  
You watched them look around the room, trying to find the source of the disturbance. The first one had found your rifle and signaled the other one to come look at it.  
Now’s you’re chance.  
“It’s not one of ours” stated the second one as the first examined it  
You exited the storage cabinet and with your silenced pistol, calmly approached the two and shot them behind the head, a muffled “pop” emanating from the pistol.  
You picked up your assault rifle and took off the guard’s key card and silently left the room before others found out.  
You snuck out of the room and around the hallway quietly, when you found a corner that was dark enough, you crept your way there and opened a portal to where you knew that Siebren and Sombra would be waiting.  
You stepped through the portal and was greeted with the sight of bodies at your feet as you heard the sound of the portal closing behind you.  
“Took you long enough” teased Sombra “What was the hold-up?”  
You sighed “Guards and an alarm”  
Sombra’s eyes widened “What did you say?” she hissed at you.  
You raised your arms up at her “Don’t worry, it was centralized to that room only, the guards talked about it being a research room, so my best guess is that the alarm was for if something went wrong during research.” you stated   
“Well, we’re glad you’re safe and un-harmed, my dear” spoke Siebren “But we should really get going” he suggested  
You both nodded and got underway.  
—–  
After a while, you three had managed to make your way to the sixth floor.  
“How much more?” you asked Sombra quietly  
“Three more floors and then we’re clear” she stated while examining a hologram of the place that she was able to bring up from her suit. “It also looks like Moira and Reaper are finally making it up here too, which s perfect, because, in order to clear the next three floors, we need them too”  
“So we stand our ground” you declared  
“Yup” stated Sombra while popping a lollie in her mouth  
“Where’d you get that?” asked Siebren  
“From home-base” she answered “Why? Want one?” she offered him a cherry-flavored lollie.  
He shook his head “No thank you”  
She shrugged “Fine by me, just means more for me” she lazily grinned while examining some papers in a desk in front of her.  
The sound of you screaming in pain startled them away from their thoughts and over to you.  
You were on the floor, curled up into a ball, wrapped in an electrified net, surrounded by six guards.  
“SHIT!” shouted Sombra, firing a couple rounds at the guards as they fired back  
Siebren raised a shield in front of them “When did they get here?!” he exclaimed, “I thought you closed off the area!”   
Sombra was panicking, fingers furiously typing on the machine on her wrist “I DID!” she shouted back “Some motherfucker hacked it!” she hissed as she furiously tried to fight the hacker  
Siebren held the shield up for as long as he could while also fighting with his spheres and hurling projectiles at them. He pressed his hand on the device on his ear and pressed a button, contacting Moira “We need your help! They’ve got us cornered and they’ve trapped Y/N!” He shouted over the gunfire  
“Heard! I’ll be there in ten!” spoke Moira back  
“Well?!” exclaimed Sombra, she had now given up fighting the hack and focused on gunning the guards down.  
“ETA in ten!” he exclaimed  
“Sir! We require back up!” shouted a guard into his comm before being shot in the stomach   
“Fuck, they’ve got back up arriving soon, I hope they hurry up!” Sombra hissed through gritted teeth.  
You were still on the floor, screaming at the top of your lungs, the electric shock wasn’t strong enough to knock you out but it was enough to hurt.  
You held your head as it flet like it was splitting open.  
There it was again.  
That goddamn melody.  
Stronger this time.   
Stronger than before.  
You closed your eyes and tried to focus on opening a portal beneath you and over to your friends.  
But you couldn’t.  
There was too much noise.  
“MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP-!!!!” You shouted as you couldn’t focus.  
Then suddenly, the world went black.


	10. It's Him

Author’s note: Y/F/N stands for “Your father’s name”  
————————-  
“Sir! The prisoner’s escaped!” a guard shouted over the gunfire  
“Escaped? HOW???” shouted the commander “She was captured!”   
Suddenly a portal rushed forward and engulfed a soldier in half and closed on him, effectively bisecting him. The lower half of the guard falling on the floor with a loud thud, that shocked everyone in the room. Momentarily stopping the gunfire.  
The portal opened once again and out fell the man’s lifeless torso, it soaking the floor in blood as it then rapidly sped to the next guard, taking his head off and body promptly falling on the floor with a thud, blood spilling out.  
“Let’s play a game, shall we?!” shouted a distorted voice  
everyone glanced up at the ceiling and there you stood, however, something about you had changed.  
You held the guard’s head between your arms like a football.  
“Who here likes football?” you grinned devilishly as you threw the severed head at the crowd of guards.   
Suddenly, all at once, the gunfire started up again.  
You jumped down from the ceiling and into one of your portals you went, later popping up behind a guard and stabbing him in the neck with a knife in hand.  
Siebren watched from behind a desk that he and Sombra had taken cover in and that’s when it all clicked for him.  
Your eyes.  
They were completely encased in a black so dark, he would’ve said that the void had possessed you.  
Your voice.  
That voice wasn’t yours, it was his. He recognized the voice as your father’s, despite the obvious distortion, he could very clearly make out your father’s voice.  
He felt a chill go up to his spine as his eyes widened in horror.  
The grin on your face never faltered as blood sprayed onto you and painted your whole body in a glorious crimson red.  
The laughter that came out, as you proceeded to singlehandedly kill almost every guard that stood in your way was maniacal in nature, unhinged, and raw.   
You gleefully ran past guard to guard as you sliced each one up, your wicked grin piercing the souls of the damned as it burned into their minds as the last image that they would see, just before death’s embrace.  
When you were done, before your feet stood the bodies of fourteen guards, all with varying forms of bisection, decapitation, and disembowelment.  
Sombra cupped her mouth with her hands in shock as her knees buckled together, desperately trying to keep her composure and lunch.  
You turned around, your beautiful hair now soaked in blood as well as your uniform.  
Knife in hand you chuckled and grinned at your companions, “Aw man! And to think I was just having fun! Oh well!”.  
Sombra couldn’t take it anymore as she doubled over and completely vomited on the floor.  
“Oooooo!” you exclaimed “Got a weak stomach don’t we love? Don’t worry though! You’ll learn to strengthen it!”  
“Enough” hissed Siebren towards you “Y/F/N, stop this” he commanded sternly  
You snapped your head over at him, eyes wild like a predator who’s just found his prey.  
“Siebren De Kuiper” you sneered “How lovely it is seeing you here!” you mocked  
“Give Y/N back” He demanded  
“Give her back? Back to who? You?” you chuckled, grin wider than ever “She’s my daughter, she’s my property, I will do what I want with her as I please!” you shouted at him, words like poison.  
“She never was your daughter, to begin with! You abused her!” he shouted back  
You lazily smiled back at him “That’s because the whore deserved it! Like her mother!”  
Siebren grabbed your body with his gravitational power and hoisted you up in the air, five feet above the ground.  
“Oh ho ho!” you laughed mockingly “Look at Mr.Macho over here! and just what the fuck are you going to do asshole?” You grinned “Kill me?”  
And for a moment Siebren snapped as he threw your body as hard as he could, launching you directly at a wall.  
Your body slammed against the wall with a loud THUD!  
He then proceeded to throw some debris of the floor at you, it making contact with you and earning a loud scream of pain from your lips as you were dropped to the ground.  
Siebren walked over to you with a quickened pace, his mind in a dark place.  
His mind was clouded with anger, anger over your father and the pain he had caused you over the years.  
He was ready.  
No, scratch that.  
He was determined.  
Determined to end it all.  
But strong arm’s behind him, desperately trying to choke, stopped him in his tracks and snapped him back.  
“STOP, STOP, STOP!!!” Sombra shouted, desperately trying to stop Siebren “YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HER!” tears ran down her face, she was so scared of what she was witnessing, she didn’t want to lose her only true friend in Talon.  
You were on the floor, coughing up blood, bruises and scratches covered your body, as well as some on your face. Your suit was torn, and you were bleeding from small cuts.  
You hand a hand on your ribs as you tried to wheezingly get a breath in through broken ribs.  
“We can’t breathe!” you exclaimed “He-help us!” you exclaimed at no one in particular “Ple-please! We ca-can’t breathe!” your voice wasn’t like before, it wasn’t just your father speaking this time, no, it was both of you.  
Your eye’s now mismatched, one it’s normal hue, your eye, while the other remained pitch black, his eye.  
You begged for help as you tried to breathe, and coughed up blood.  
Siebren stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what he had done to you, you were dying, because of him.  
He was frozen.  
He couldn’t move.  
He wanted to, but his body stopped him.  
“YOU IDIOT!” hissed a voice in mind, he painfully held his head “LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” he groaned in pain, and began to whisper “Hold it together!”  
Sombra let go of him and ran over to you, kneeling at your side “Y/N! Y/N! You-you’re gonna be ok! I promiss!” her hands were trembling, she didn’t know what to do with them. For the first time in her life she felt completely useless.  
You coughed more blood and grabbed her hand “So-Sombra! Ge-get help!” you begged her “Ge-get us ou-out of he-here!” your voice was distorted   
Sombra opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t as nothing would come out, no matter how much she tried, tears streamed down her face, her whole body was shaking.


	11. Together with the Team

By the time it took Moira to reach you she was by herself and the scene in front of here completely stopped her. “What the hell happened here?!” She demanded that was when she noticed the three of you and rushed over to you.  
She began dispensing a healing serum/spray on your chest cavity, with her hand firmly placed there, making sure to keep you stabilized in a sitting position, with her other hand she pressed a button on the comm system in her ear.  
“Reaper, you’ re going to have to move faster and grab what we came here for, i’ll try and get these three up to the rooftop, call for a heli-bird on your way there, ok?” she instructed him  
“Copy that” was the reply that came through  
She continued to heal you, her focus completely on you “Y/N, can you hear me?”  
Your mismatched eyes looked at her’s, eye’s heavy, desperately wanting to rest “Y-Yes” you answered, voice still distorted “Can you stand?” she asked, you didn’t nod nor shake your head as you didn’t know if Siebren had broken your legs in the fight.  
You pushed yourself up to stand, you groaned in pain, but managed to stand. Leg’s wobbly like a newborn fawn. You grabbed for the assault rifle that landed on the floor next to you and consciously made sure you had your gear with you.  
Moira looked at Sombra “Sombra, help her stand” she instructed her and gently let go and watched her grab you with trembling arms.  
Her gaze immediately went to Siebren’s and she slapped him across the face “Get it together” she hissed at him “before you cost us this mission” she threatened.  
Siebren held his cheek as it stung and frantically nodded at her, not saying another word.  
She sighed as she directed the three of you out of the room and over to where Reaper would be.  
——  
By the time you four got there, Reaper was completely done with all threats and held in his hands an odd-looking device, you silently assumed that it was what Moira wanted.  
“What’s the ETA on the heli-bird?” Moira cooly asked him  
“Ten minutes, five left” he replied back, he turned his attention to you and the others “what happened?” he questioned  
“No idea, I found them like that, though, judging by the violent deaths of the guards and Y/N’s wounds, I would say that she probably killed the guards and some sort of argument broke out between her and Siebren…” she explained  
Reaper nodded, a soft hum of acknowledgment emanating from behind the mask.  
You felt your head spin, and decided to close your eyes, silently praying for the heli-bird to get here quicker.  
Sombra noticed this and held you tighter “Don’t worry, we’re almost home free” she smiled awkwardly at you.  
You cracked an eye open at her, and nearly laughed when you saw her face, the sudden sharp pain in your chest stopping you and making you violently cough.  
Siebren kept his head down, he avoided eye-contact with everyone, especially you.  
Then you all heard the sound of the heli-bird approaching.  
Strong winds picked up as it landed closely, engine still going, you all wordlessly got in and left soon after.  
You tried to ask for help but couldn’t as you fainted, hearing Sombra shout your name near your ear and seeing Siebren’s face one last time as you blacked out for a second time, in one night.


	12. Rise and Shine

When you finally awoke, four days had gone by.  
You were in the medical bay, hooked up to an IV and a few other things that you couldn’t identify, and asked Moira what had happened. She tried her best to explain to you that, the episode you had suffered back at Oasis had caused you to blackout and fall into a coma that has lasted four days.   
You nodded, wordless, and unsure of what to say at first until you spoke up again after a few and asked her what’s happened over the last four days.  
She explained that Sombra has been visiting a therapist that Talon had to hire because of the trauma she suffered when she witnessed the fight you and Siebren had.  
Siebren, on the other hand, has shut himself off from the rest of talon, and only leaving his room to get food and satiate his bodily needs. You asked her why he’s acting like that. She tells you that she guesses that he blames himself for your coma and has shut himself in as a way to “cope” with it all, maybe he thinks that if he keeps himself away from you and the others that he can’t cause further damage.  
You sighed and nodded.  
Moira then proceeded to run a few diagnostics on you, just to make sure that you were ok to leave, and when everything came back positive, she simply discharged you from the medbay.  
Unsure as to what to do, you decided to visit Sombra, hopefully she would be glad to see you, right?


	13. Seeing your friends

You stood outside of Sombra’s room, in front of her door, and knocked loudly for her to hear.  
You could clearly hear footsteps approaching, and watched the doorknob twist as she opened the door slowly.  
“What do you wa-” she stopped abruptly when her eyes met your form “Cariño! You’re awake!” she shouted gleefully as she wrapped her arms around your waist, she held you tightly. You sighed, a smile forming on your lips as you held her too.   
She looked up at you, tears welling up, “Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me?!” she weakly hissed at you as the tears fell onto her cheeks.  
You nodded and kissed the top of her head “I won’t, I promise” she sniffled “Good because you scared me, idiota” she pulled away from the hug and wiped away her tears.   
You felt her grab your wrist as she tugged you inside her room “C’ mon, you’ve got a lot of catching up to do” you nodded and followed her inside.  
You walked inside and closed the door behind you, her room was dimly lit by one of those mood-light controlled speakers.   
“Sonya” spoke Sombra, the machine beeped in acknowledgment “White light, 50%, please” she commanded and she machine silently complied, lifting the lighting in the room so that you could now see.   
Her room was kept very neat and tidy except for a few loose papers that had been strewn about on her bed.  
“So, what do you wanna show me?” you asked her as you took a seat on the corner of her bed.  
“This, check it out,” she said as she handed you her laptop, “I compiled four day’s worth of activity around the base while you were in your coma since I had no idea when you were going to wake up, I at least made this so that you could be up to speed on everything” she confessed as she watched you read the files.  
You hummed quietly as you read a bit more, you stopped briefly and looked up at her “How’s therapy going?” you asked.  
Sombra’s cheeks lit up in embarrassment “Who told you?” she questioned you  
“Moira, why?” you explained  
Sombra groaned in disdain as she flopped onto the bed, her head softly hitting the pillow “Ugh! I told that Pendeja to not tell anyone!”   
you chuckled as you continued reading the reports when something suddenly caught you eye. It was Siebren, not only had he shut himself in from everyone else, but Sombra had gone into his room one, while he was out and left a bug to hear conversations and she had managed to catch him crying on several occasions and one conversation he had with himself sounded like he not only was blaming himself for everything but also blamed himself for your coma.  
You could feel your heart physically drop to your stomach.  
“You read what I have on Siebren, didn’t you?” she questioned  
You nodded, not tearing your eyes away from the file as you continued to read.  
She sat up, shuffled towards you, and closed the laptop. She placed her finger ontop of your lips to keep you from arguing “Listen to me” she stated, you silently obliged.  
“Go and visit him, ok? It really helped me a lot to see you, so it’ll probably work wonders on him if he gets to see you, he’s been really fucked up since all of this happened, ok?” she explained to you  
You nodded, handed her the laptop, and gave her a quick hug as you left and made your way to Siebren’s room.  
You prayed to yourself that he was alright and that he wouldn’t be angry, that hopefully you could talk to him and work things out. Tell him that none of this was his fault, that-, that your father took over and that it wasn’t you.  
As you ran up to his door, still completely focused on what you were going to say to him and not really paying attention, you felt yourself slam into something soft and land on your ass as you fell to the ground.  
You looked up and nearly shouted from the adrenaline pumping in your veins “Siebren!”  
—–  
A/N:   
Cariño - m (plural cariños) affection. caress. fondness. (used in the second person) dear, darling, honey.  
Idiota - [noun] a foolish person.  
Pendeja - [noun] Degrading term to call a woman.


End file.
